The Party Has Only Just Begun
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: What happens after Kate and Ziva host a dinner party? The party has only just begun. Kativa fanfic. Femmeslash, of course. Don't like, don't read... plain and simple... but you'll regret not reading Kativa, just saying. Pic by Just Another Tomboy


The Party Has Only Just Begun; Kativa, by Sammy (that's me)

Kate and Ziva had hosted a dinner party at Ziva's apartment that beautiful and warm summer's evening. The dinner had been superb, thanks mostly to Ziva, and the team had started to leave. Both women were surely surprised when no one had caught on. They did a pretty good job of hiding it though, if they had to say so themselves. When Tony finally left, not being discrete about his flirting with Ziva, Kate seductively walked up to Ziva, that adorably mischievous grin plastered across her face.

Ziva could not help but blush, feeling coy. She then noticed Kate grab onto her narrow hips. She pinned her into the front door of Ziva's place, blinking a moment before kissing the Israeli tenderly. Ziva returned the kiss without an ounce of hesitation in her rosy lips. Grinning when the separated after the kiss, Kate caressed the side of Ziva's face, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"I love you." Kate murmured, becoming lost in Ziva's eyes.

"As do I with you, my love." She replied, her hands traversing Kate's butt.

"Ah ah ah." Kate disciplined, taking hold of Ziva's slender wrists. "No touching."

Ziva could not help but whimper as though she were a puppy not permitted to sleep in its owner's bed. Kate became intrigued by the sound which escaped the Israeli's heavenly mouth.

"Be a good girl, Ziva." Kate added slyly. She pushed Ziva even farther into the door if that was even possible. Ziva could feel her beating heart start to race at an unfathomable speed. She had never experienced this with anyone else. Perhaps she was the one?

Ziva did not know, and she doubted that Kate was really looking for anything long term with her. She decided to stop thinking about those things and focus on enjoying what is was Kate would do to her. Meanwhile, Kate was feeling like a horny baby monkey, ready to do whatever it was to Ziva that came to her mind. In one swift motion, she removed Ziva's pants, having her step out of them. She pushed them aside and hiked a leg around her waist.

She was so wet. Kate could tell of this. It was mind boggling how aroused the younger woman would get, and it was all because of her. Ziva then allowed her arms to go above her head, intertwining them slightly as she braced herself for whatever Kate might have in store for her.

"So wet…" Kate whispered into Ziva's ear with a breathy, hot tone. "and tight I bet… and perfect."

This made Ziva just more aroused, unable to help her responses. Kate allowed two fingers two quickly plunge into her girlfriend, without any warning whatsoever. Ziva gasped, her tightness forming to suite Kate's talented appendages. Practically scratching at the door, Ziva moaned out loudly when Kate started moving her fingers in and out slowly.

Kate, chuckling, could only thrust deeper, feeling her g-spot. Ziva bit into her bottom lip, suppressing a loud scream which wanted to burst from her. She did not need more complaints from her neighbors than she was already getting. Kate leaned forward and began roughly kissing her as she pounded her fingers into her harder.

"Oh, dear God!" Ziva moaned, trying to be quiet about it. Kate, sensing this, moved her lips to Ziva's ear.

"Scream for me." Kate whispered, before nibbling her earlobe a bit. "I know you want to."

Ziva was in a state of sheer bewilderment. She had not expected this. Kate, as if to induce this, pushed Ziva's limits by adding a third finger and thrusting into the woman at a steady speed. This sent Ziva into a sense of sheer euphoria. She had not done this before and to be honest, she was surely enjoying it. She tossed her head back in pleasure, it hitting the door slightly. Kate kept going, feeling how tight Ziva was, and it seemed to be intensifying in time. She knew it would not be long until Ziva finally let go. This was something Kate loved to watch. The woman did know how to put on quite a lovely show for her lover. No. It was not really a show, for it was not intentional.

"Ah!" Ziva moaned, ecstasy flowing through her frame. She could not help it. Kate did have that effect on her, and always would. Kate kept going, picking up pace. The longer this went on, the harder it was for Ziva to hold it back.

Kate, watching the woman practically squirming beneath her, knew the Israeli was so close. She was almost there and was she would do next would drive her over the edge. Kate snaked her hand beneath Ziva's blouse, her hand finding Ziva's perfect breast. Massaging it somewhat roughly, she could not help but feel rather smug at the amount of power she had over Ziva. This always seemed to be the story each time they had sex. Both women knew this, and were more than okay with it.

"Kate!" Ziva moaned out loudly, gripping aimlessly at the top of the door frame. It would not help, grasping at it as though it is a life line. She would still let go, if Kate had anything to say about it.

Then, within one thrust in which Kate hit Ziva's g-spot so roughly it startled the NCIS agent, Ziva climaxed, screaming out Kate's name as she did so. Euphoria, ecstasy, adrenaline, and what other endorphines which one can produce while orgasming were set lose onto the world as Ziva came. Kate, watching her come down from her high, gathered Ziva into her arms and looked into her mocha orbs.

"The party has only just begun." Kate said to her, before carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
